Collimators are frequently used in radiation treatment for shaping a beam of highly energized particles, referred to as a treatment beam. Some radiation treatment systems use a variable aperture collimator called a multi-leaf collimator (MLC). A multi-leaf collimator is a collimator that is made up of a collection of individual leaves that can move independently in and out of the path of the treatment beam. For conformal radiation treatments, the MLC enables conformal shaping of the treatment beam. Accordingly, an image-based feedback can be used to ensure accurate placement of the individual leaves.